We have been introduced to the Renalyzer, a machine that has been developed to measure glomerular filtration rate (GFR). We feel that the Renalyzer's measurement of GFR will correlate closely with measurement of GFR by our standard methods which employ the use of radioactive material. The Renalyzer employs the use of radio contrast dye in lieu of radioactive materials.